In secure socket layer virtual private network (SSLVPN) implementations, uniform resource locators (URLs) need to be rewritten in contents such as hypertext markup language (HTML), Javascripts or Stylesheets, for example. More specifically, URL rewriting process typically requires a packet by packet inspection of the user session for secure access to a private network via a SSLVPN in order to search for the appropriate or corresponding URL references, and to rewrite those corresponding or appropriate URL references into one or more different formats.
In such implementation, the rewriting process of the URL references require significant packet scanning and thus a substantial processing capacity is typically allocated to the packet scanning. More specifically, absolute URLs impose greater computational demand in processing capacity, as compared to relative URLs. That is, upon locating an absolute URL, it is necessary to break down the absolute URL into segments or pieces to extract, for example, scheme, hostname, port information, and path. Then, a URL is re-written so that it points to the SSLVPN gateway along with the earlier located absolute URL embedded in it. Often, URLs are lengthy and may require multiple packet inspection and/or buffering.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have methods and systems for providing improved uniform resource locator (URL) mangling performance using fast re-write. More specifically, it would be desirable to have a method and system to rewrite URLs while without breaking down the absolute URLs into components and performing rewrite process.